The Only One
by Darkest Goddess
Summary: Sometimes it feels like you're the only one. Sometimes you are. Kagome belongs to the latter group, for she holds the blood and power of which none else shall hold for eternity. Now she will be forced to use her gifts. I may change the rating if need be.


This is my story and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own the plot and not much else. I do not own any characters in this story that Rumiko Takashi has created. Clear enough?

The grass swayed gently under the soft glow of the moon. In fact, the silvery light made the entire clearing look ethereal and beautiful. The moonlight also altered the appearance of the young woman sitting on the lip of the Bone Eater's Well.

She appeared fey and angelic with the star dusted sky stretching over her, dark and absolute in its cold and distant beauty. The woman's raven hair swirled around her like a veil of mystery seeking to cover her form. Her closed eyes were fringed with thick eyelashes and gave her the look of one in a deep, calming sleep. Her small nose looked perfect above her full crimson lips, left slightly open as though she were just about to comment to an invisible companion. Even her skin was milky and flawless.

However, much more belonged to her than a beauty that many attributed to her incarnate, Kikyou. Yes, it was true. Kagome Higurashi had a great deal of secrets. Unfortuantely, some could quite literally end up blowing up in her face.

"Secrets," she mused aloud, "they condemn me and then play the role of savior. Now, you realize the actual truth behind that, demon." She had opened her eyes and turned to the blackened carcass of a demon that bore little, if any, resemblance to a human being any more. "However, you were successful in wounding me. It matters little, though." Her brown eyes, slightly gold in places, clouded over in thought.

Mere minutes before, she had been attacked by this grotesque being. She had been walking to the Well, intending to go home and be back in the morning before Inuyasha realized her absence. Of course, night isn't the safest time for lone humans to wander a vast forest. As she padded into the clearing, the Youkai, wild with hunger, turned to her. She stopped dead and her eyes widened. She was weaponless. Well, not quite.

The youkai charged at her. She stood still and unmoving. She cast all thoughts of fear out of her mind and felt for the white hot power of her magic. She drew the energy, some miko energy and some not, down her arms. Blinding pain seared her middle as the demon's claws gouged her, but she pushed it away, refusing to allow it to cloud her senses. The energy traveled down to her palms and then filled each one of her slender fingers.

She leapt back and put her fingers in front of her and splayed her fingers apart. She searched her mind frantically for something, anything! Then something popped into her head, an image: dark crimson flames ravaging a shapeless evil. Words, a spell, tore from her mouth, "Dark Flame!"

Heat poured from her fingers and the demons skin cracked with dryness and then ignited with the blackened fire. He screamed and writhed, trying to vanquish the unyielding pain. She could only look on in horror at what she had done. How could she be pure if she summoned such evil fire at a whim?

'No,' she thought as the demon's life passed from the realm of Life. Her fire was not evil, just born and belonging to darkness. She remembered what she had read in a Wiccan book from the future. She had rented the book from the library in hopes that it would help her control her powers, for her magic, even when bound in five artifacts (a necklace, two bracelets, and two anklets), was uncontrollable and increasingly stronger as time passed. The book taught her that, though Wiccans practiced magic, they believed that they should worship the elements. They also believed that elements were not evil; it was the sentient beings who could corrupt.

So, she evaluated what she had done. The demon had attacked her. Therefore, her attack had been in self-defense. She hadn't harmed anything innocent. Also, she had had no time to think.

Pain lanced through her, effectively stopping her thoughts, and she had looked down at the blood-soaked and torn fabric of her shirt. She staggered over to the Well and sat. She tried to think of a solution to her dilemma, but she felt sluggish, as though she had been drugged. Actually, it was her dangerously lacking amount of blood that made her dizzy and disembodied.

She took shallow breaths as the adrenaline left her body. Pain returned as bruises and her newest gash throbbed in the absence of the natural pain-killer.

A clear thought burst through her haze of pain: If she did not act soon she would die. 'No!' she thought. 'I won't die like this! If I die, I will bring this world with me.' She held her hands over her stomach and concentrated, trusting her powers not to fail her, not after their preservation of her life when she was in such dire need of help. The comforting purple glow of her miko powers filled her palms, and she pressed them onto her wound. She hissed in momentary pain, but then she felt the curious sensation of flesh knitting and skin growing.

Then she collapsed, fully exhausted. Her body burned with fever and shuddered in the cold night air. As it was, she was completely unaware of the amber eyes that studied her coolly from the shadows. She didn't realize when the silver-haired apparition ghosted out of the foliage. She didn't know this person was there, the well-known figure of her enemy and Inuyasha's brother: Sesshoumaru.

More soon, hopefully. Please review, and give me some writing hints or ideas (or both).


End file.
